


Last Moments Before

by And Then The Sky (DemonLordMammon)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Headcannon on Yuya's final moments before becoming Zarc, I was in a bad mood writing this, I would like feedback, Poetry, Vague mentions of other events, Vaguely depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLordMammon/pseuds/And%20Then%20The%20Sky
Summary: After all when you are one half of a demon and the other half is staring you down, it isn't the easiest thing in the world to prevent the inevitable





	Last Moments Before

A growing darkness.

 

Completely contrasted the situations starkness.

 

His will was fading.

 

He felt himself waning.

 

But he had to pull through.

 

There was not much more that he could do.

 

**_Win…Win_** was all he heard.

 

He thought to himself as his vison blurred.

 

  Victory was on its way.

 

He wanted nothing more than to make **_him_ ** pay.

 

The darkness said to him.

 

**_Just give in and you will win_**.

 

He resisted.

 

It still persisted.

 

He had won.

 

The monster in front of him was done.

 

He wanted it back…His father’s soul.

 

After all that was his only goal.

 

The darkness had nearly full control.

 

It had taken its toll.

 

He now had a new goal.

 

And that was.

 

**_To destroy all._ **

 


End file.
